1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to electronic shopping. More particularly, it relates to a system and/or method for generating a digital receipt for purchases made using a digital wallet of other payment procedures.
2. Description of the Related Art
Online and point of sale shopping are becoming very convenient for consumers. The recent introduction of digital wallet services makes point of sale (POS) and online shopping safe and easy by storing all payment and shipping information in one convenient and secure place. With a digital wallet, the consumer simply can shop and checkout faster. At merchant locations equipped with near field communication (NFC) terminals, checkout can be done simply and easily by using an application on a suitable mobile device. During POS or on-line shopping, from a home computer or mobile device, customers can simply choose to pay with the digital wallet, and all information generally required to make a purchase is communicated to the merchant or vendor.
As the number of such transactions increases, it has become difficult for consumers to review their purchases for purposes of monitoring how they are spending their money, to determine whether the money is spent within the consumer's guidelines or budget, and to keep track of receipts whether on paper or those sent electronically sent to the consumer's e-mail address(es).
There are a variety of ways in which merchants may provide assistance in the form of a receipt for a purchase. For example, when an order is placed with a merchant, especially if it is placed online, an e-mail receipt is often sent to the customer. This e-mail may include information specifying the product or products ordered, the cost, the account that the customer used to make payment, and other information concerning the order. Whether the purchase is made online, over the telephone, or in person, to receive such receipts, the customer must provide additional information (e.g., an e-mail address) during the ordering process, which only adds to the burden of placing the order. Such receipts are in a variety of formats, and do not lend themselves to accessing the data, especially for later analysis.
Typical digital wallets may display payment transaction history, but do not provide stock keeping unit (SKU) level information or visual summaries or cumulative analytics of the shopping receipts.
Credit card accounts may provide end of year statements that show expenditures in various categories. This data is for a single credit card account, and does not consolidate data for all digital payment methods. Also, such data may not be available for review at all desired times. Mint.com, and other similar online services, provide spending analysis based on the accounts (bank, credit card) that the consumer has linked to the service, but do not provide SKU level information customary in current paper or email receipts. Information can be provided on merchant category level e.g., restaurants, gas stations, etc.
The TabbedOut™ mobile application displays a receipt when the tab at a restaurant or bar is closed. A receipt can be sent to the user by e-mail. It has the same limitations as other receipts noted above.
While these receipts may be helpful to a customer, there is no standard or organized way of receiving, storing, accessing, analyzing and utilizing these received receipts.